battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon (Into the Future)
Luna es la etapa 48 en hacia el futuro '''. Battleground Chapter 1 This stage includes all the alien enemies found in Into the Future Chapter 1. The boss (Cli-One) will appear at the start with Hyppoh and Kroxo and after some time an Ursamajor will appear with Maawths and LeMurrs. After 6 minutes a Elizabeth the LVIth will appear and the cycle will repeat. Chapter 3 The stage begins with some Shibalien, Kroxo, and Mistress Celeboodle. It is NOT an endless spawn: When you kill all of them, they don't respawn and you are free to attack the base. When the base gets to low enough health, peons will resume spawns, and Raging Bahamut spawns. He tends to wreck your units easily, so prepare well. Also, groups of 2 Imperator Sael and Hyppoh will occasionally spawn. Oh, and if you take too long, some heavily buffed Alpacky spawn. Keep that in mind. Strategies Chapter 1 High Score Run Moon has some good rewards, doesn't it? This strategy helps you get those rewards. You need the Crazy Hearts Cat Combo (Crazed Cat, C.Tank, C. Axe, C. Gross, C. Cow, all unevolved), and a couple anti-alien/floating rare or super rare. Thanks to Crazy Hearts, you start with 1000 money. This can help you get stuff early on. Crazed Cat and Tank are the meat shields, Crazed Gross is good for taking out the peons, and Crazed Cow is a strong damager. The others are strong for support. Just spam meat shields, and Crazed Cow cat, getting other guys when you can. As long as you have strong anti-alien treasures, the Cli-One will easily die to your army. By reading this, it really doesn't seem like it works, but it does, just make sure to have ALL the anti-alien treasures good (At least 50%). Note: It is very hard to get the cats you need for this. This is really only useful for getting the Rare Ticket, Cat Food, and Treasure Radar. By the time you have this stuff, you would probably be near the end of Ch.5. It's good if you need an extra Treasure Radar. Mas facil Solo el nadador y el gato 90 catfood Ocupar Baby Boom y desovar nadador haci cli-Uno y Su ALTIR ejercito muere Vainilla For cats: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Cat, Samba Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat, Delinquent Cat, Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat, 30 cat food. Most of your cats should be around lv 30 or higher, with most anti-alien treasures at at least 70%. When the boss comes out, try and upgrade your worker cat to level 3. Once the boss is 1/3 of the way to the castle, start spamming your 4 spam cats and macho legs. Try to get rid of all the minions so you have a window in which to hit Cli-one. When the next wave of aliens comes, keep upgrading and spamming until you reach 3000$, then send in a Valkyrie Cat. If there are too many enemies, let Cli-one get closer to your base so the enemies take longer to get to you. If the enemies reach your base and hit it, use a God wind power to send them back. Continue to spam your front row, as well as Paris and Delinquent once you reach level 8. If an Ursamajor/Elizabeth combo appears, send in Bahamut, as nothing else will take them down. Continue with this, use the wind power as neccesary, and purposely lose ground to keep the spam away. Use the cat cannon to stop cli-one's attacks. When the boss dies, keep up the strategy. This wil get you a score of 0, but it is much more reliable than other strategies. Chapter 2 This is an extremely challenging stage, due to the Corrupted Valkyrie. But despite what people say, the level can be completed with minimal ubers and a few powerups. You also MUST MUST MUST have all the treasure to the anti-alien powers from previous and current chapters, or else the boss will be too powerful to defeat. Lineup = 4 meatshields (Samba Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat), Neo Psychocat, Macho Legs Cat, a moderately cheap damage dealer (Crazed Whale Cat, Paris Cat), Castaway Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, and finally, Kubilan Pasalan. You also MUST MUST MUST MUST bring along CPU Powerup. This strategy will not work without it. Sniper, Rich, and Speedup Powerups are optional, but you can bring them if you feel like you'll be safer with them. First, when the first peons come out at the beginning of the stage, simply use a few meatshields to block them, and use the Castaway to deal some damage and gain some money. Use this cash to buildup your wallet and upgrade your worker cat. By the time all the peons are finished off, you should have a full or nearly full wallet. Once this is achieved, begin to send out everything you got and turn on CPU. The boss should come out and hit your cats. If the CPU is working to effect, only your meatshields will be hit and your big hitters should be fine. Kubilan should be able to manage your spacing, and about 10-12 hits from Bahamut (max level) should be able to defeat the boss. The Macho Legs and your moderately cheap damage dealer will take care of the stronger alien enemies. At times, your meatshield wall may be compromised, and your Bahamut and Kubilan may be killed, or you will run out of money and your CPU will focus on respawning the more expensive cats rather than the meatshields. At times like these, you will need to turn off CPU and deal the meatshields as best you can with some cheap damage dealers as well in hopes of killing an enemy that will yield lots of money. The boss and strong enemies may come dangerously close to your base, but do not stop spawning the meatshield and damage dealer combo. Eventually the Bahamut or Kubilan will be ready to be respawned, and you will clear some room for yourself. Lastly, this method will probably yield some pretty low scores. But hey, it's about clearing it right? You'll be able to come back with stronger cats and get the bonuses later. Trivia * The enemy's base is a reference to the Eye of Sauron. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s05.html Category:Into the Future